


Unwrap

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin ponders if he has the right present for Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrap

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tam for the beta.
> 
> Probably a bit late for Christmas, but hey... ;) Originally written for camelot_drabble's prompt 'present'.

Merlin looked at himself in the floor-length mirror and frowned. It had been such a brilliant idea when he and Gwaine came up with it last night while they were making the eggnog and liberally tasted it. But in the bright light of day…or rather the dim light of an overcast winter afternoon he felt rather ridiculous in nothing but a strategically placed red bow. 

Gwaine had insisted that this was the only way to make Arthur notice that he liked him. For months he had pinned over him, getting on Gwaine’s nerves with his gushing. But Merlin never had an idea of how to let Arthur know. He just wasn’t good at this flirting business. And Gwaine might have been right, Arthur would probably not have noticed it anyway. 

But standing in Arthur’s room all naked – but for the bow – seemed a bit harsh and too blunt. Merlin reached for his t-shirt. There had to be a different way. 

When he turned, he was faced with the blue eyes that haunted his dreams.

“Arth…” Merlin felt as if he did a full-body blush. 

The amused smile on Arthur’s face grew wider.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to admire the view.”

“I’m…I…I’m sorry, I…don’t know what got into me.” Merlin raised the t-shirt to pull it over his head.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Wha..?”

“Who said I don’t like what I see?”

Merlin almost felt Arthur’s eyes running over him and he closed his eyes and swallowed hard. This was embarrassing but yet, his cock reacted.

“Very nice.” A whisper, close to his ear, sent shivers down his spine. 

Arthur stepped around him, inspecting and then Merlin felt a hand cupping his cheek. “Best present I’ve ever got.”

Opening his eyes, Merlin didn’t know what to say. This was actually what he’d hoped for, but all of a sudden he felt very shy.

Arthur leaned in and brushed his lips over Merlin’s. “Do I get to unwrap it properly, too?”


End file.
